


Thorki Snippets

by Aerosol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of moments between Thor and Loki as brothers and Lovers from their childhood to adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Loki looks out of the window and enjoys the silence until his brother breaks it.

 

Loki looks out the window of his room, watching as the snow falls from the clouds, covering the palace facade with pearly white frost hills. Thoughtfully he stretches out a hand and drives with pale fingertips over the glass, tracing the route of a snowflake one by one until it rests on the ledge.   
It is quiet in the room. He loves the silence, needs it as day needs light. He’s quite content now.  
Then suddenly two arms wrap around his waist and lift him from his seat with scandalous ease .   
  
_Heat…_ _Power ... Life._ Loki thinks. __  
  
“You moped enough now. Let's go out and play.” it laughs mockingly in his ear and suddenly the silence becomes something Loki can hardly endure for it had meant Thor wouldn’t be here to watch over him.  
  
What a painful and cold thought.


	2. Leader of the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is angry with Thor. Thor tries to sooth his brother. Loki prefers to take 'revenge'.

“Loki.”  
  
'' No. '' 

"Loki, listen, I -"  
  
''Don’t you dare!"  
  
''Fine!'' Thor sighed and threw his arms defenselessly in the air. ''Say already - is there anything that could appease thy wrath against me?"  
  
Loki looked him in the eye. He considered. Then suddenly mischief beamed in his dark blown pupils.   
  
'' Dance with me. '' He said with an evil grin. Thor responded aghast.   
  
“In front all people!?” he asked, looking around frantically. The festival was well attended. Unfortunately.   
  
Loki snorted. Immediately he was insulted again.   
  
“Why not?” he snapped. “Is the great Thor ashamed of me?“ 

Thor mumbled a curse. Damn it. If it had to be…  
  
'' Oh, please don’t be silly. '' he muttered unhappily, offered his arm as invitation.  
“May I ... uh, ask for this dance?” he asked, somewhat hesitantly, feeling his cheeks blush in shame. Loki on the other hand seemed deliciously enjoyed about it, hooked up happily on the thunderer and walked with him to the dance floor.   
  
“I'm a lousy dancer. And you KNOW that.” the thunderer whispered into Loki’s ear, while the guests eyed them curiously, arising whispers and laughter.   
  
”Indeed.” Loki replied unimpressed and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. He chuckled. “That’s why **I’ll** lead big brother. ''.


	3. The Power to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a promise to Thor.

The blood flowed in rust-red streams down his wound, sucking up with a wet smacking into the fabric of his doublet. Loki gritted his teeth, told himself to stay awake, but the shadows that gnawed behind his eyelids became more alluring with each rattling breath he took. Miserably panting he watched from the corner of his eye, how Thor fumbled in his haversack, desperately searching for a cure stone. His usually confident facial features seemed torn apart, his arrogant grin wiped. 

At that moment, Loki hated him. Hated him. Wholeheartedly, with all his soul and body.  
  
Thanks to the stubborn Thunderer he lay here now, struggling with the consequences caused by the poisoned arrow of a Vanir. Thor had provoked this, had not wanted to listen to his soothing words. Thor had overestimated as he all too happy to do it lately and his little brother should pay for it as always. Loki felt a throbbing migraine accompanied by fever creeping into his temples. In moments like this, he felt helpless. So incredibly weak and pathetic.   
  
Thor's fault. Only Thor's fault!   
  
The hand which was about to be put carefully on his shoulder, he shook off with a finality that left the Thunderer with the quizzical facial expression of a dog entered. Loki glared at him angrily.   
  
''I hate you '' Loki said, painfully apparent. ''Sometimes I **really** hate you. ''.   
  
It was meant serious. _Damn_ serious.   
  
Thor only looked at him. Silently. Was he offended? Disappointed?   
  
“Could be.” he said finally, his voice shockingly neutral. ''But then do me a favor at least and don’t die before me. Create enough power from this hatred to survive everything I pull you through.”  
  
Loki blinked at him in irritation. This time he was the one who was silent. His wound burned for a while. He cleared his sore throat.  
  
”I will.” he said softly, staring at the wall closing his eyes for a brief moment. „I will, believe me.“


	4. A Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is angry with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something dramatic and sweet ;3

“Don’t stand too long in the rain, Loki. You’ll catch a cold.”  
  
Loki opened his bright green eyes throwing a scornful glance at Thor.  
  
”Even if I did, why should you care?” he asked in a sharp voice, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
He was wet down to bare skin and shook like a leaf in the wind, but he remained on the spot.   
Thor's mouth twisted into a bitter line. The blue of his irises glowed with growing anger. Uncertainty mingled secretly underneath.   
  
“Loki, I'm serious. Get in.”  
  
Pretending not to hear his brother, Loki focused on the thunder rumbling in the distance instead. The rain pelted down in twines, fell on his face, his hair, his body. It was cold, terribly cold, but ... somehow liberating too. In the ballroom, the air was stuffy and hot, so that Loki had soon felt the need to faint. He had gone where he could be alone. Alone with nature giving him almost a little comfort with its relentless work.   
At that moment he felt warm fingers grabbing his forearm. He pulled away immediately, squirmed around so fast fine water sparks led a shiny bow around his head.   
  
“Don’t touch me!” "He hissed scathingly.   
  
Thor stood facing him. He was so close Loki could count the beats of the carotid artery under his throat's skin and didn't like it. The proximity of his brother made him weak, it always had. But right now he couldn't afford weakness.   
Actually, this behavior should have increased Thor's rage further, but the opposite occurred. The giant's wrath subsided like a fire deprived of oxygen.   
  
“Loki, I'm sorry.” he said imploringly, stretching out his hand after his brother again, touched him by the neck.   
This time Loki let him and cursed himself for his missing reaction. His lower lip quivered.   
  
“You’ve kissed her. In front of everyone!“ he whispered. Now the tears were clearly heard in his voice.   
  
Thor smiled sadly.   
  
“It meant nothing.” he replied. Loki laughed joyless.   
  
“I don’t believe you.” he mocked miserably. Thor chuckled.   
  
“ Believe _this_.” he said and before Loki could react properly, rough lips clung to his own.   
  
And the worst thing of all about this situation was that he returned the kiss without hesitation.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a little conversation.

_“Hold still.“_

  
**“OUCH! Be gentle ...”**

  
_“Forget it, you deserve no mercy.”_

  
**“And why not?”** _'_

_' The terrible situation you put us in was YOUR fault. If you had listened to me at least for once this wouldn’t have happened andwe wouldn’t have to sit here.”_

**“You're still mad at me?”**

  
_'' Oh, guess!”_

  
**“Stop it. I tolerate no sarcasm when I bleed.”**

  
_“You never tolerate sarcasm. It scratches your pride. Loin mimosa. “_

  
**'' Not true.“**

  
_“It IS true. Stand up now, the bandage should hold tight. Hey, don’t pull on it or it’ll get loose!”_

  
**“How long must I bear this?”**

  
_'' Two weeks, at least. “_

  
**'' Two - Loki !”**

  
_“Don’t argue. Or do you want the wound to get infected?”_

  
**'' It was just a single bite!”**

  
_''So what? A single bite of Jormungandr’s progeny can make a full-grown ox fall down to death in under five seconds. I find itkinda surprising that you can even go and speak as if nothing had happened to you at all.”_

  
**“I'm not an ox.”**

  
_“Hm, I’m not quite so sure about that. For this, you're acting like one far too often. Being the prime example for your mindlessherd.”_

**“…Did you just call our friends a herd of cattle?”**

  
_“Indicated, my dear. Only indicated. And they are your friends, not mine.”_

**“Sometimes you're unbelievable rude.”**

  
_“I'm honest, that's a huge difference.”_

  
**''Insolence is more like it.“**

  
_'' No, calling me cheeky, THAT’s outrageous.”_

  
**”Don’t turn my words into nonsense!”**

  
_“I do what I want.”_

  
**“Do you want to leave me?”**

  
_“What makes you think that?”_

  
**”You’ve made allusions ... for days. I know it draws you into distance - but do you really need to wander so far away from me? I want no world separation between us.”**

_“It is only a thought up to now, Thor. But brothers divide like connected trails and paths do. Even lovers need to find their own ways sometime.”_

**“That's just it! We are both. Why do you want to go away? Am I not enough?”**

  
_“I don’t know ... I have to think about this.”_

  
**“You're breaking my heart with such words.”**

  
_“Typical for you. Only thinking of your heart.”_

  
**“Sometimes I would be happy if we had only ONE heart. Then I’d finally knew what you feel. “**

  
_“Ever considered to just ask me ?”_

  
**“That wouldn’t work.”**

  
_“Why?”_

_  
_ **“'Cause you never tell the truth. Especially not when it comes to feelings.”**

_"Well, then I’ll probably always remain a mystery for you.”_

  
**“I’ve never doubt that.”**

  
_“Does it make you angry?”_

  
**“Sometimes.”**

  
_“So what? Are you going to cut my tongue?"_

  
**''Would make no difference.”**

  
_'' You don’t talk much today. It's not funny anymore.”_

  
**“Do I only serve you as an amusing pastime? Am I not more than that?”**

  
_“Our whole life is a pastime, Thor. Why shouldn’t I be looking for punchlines? It's serious enough.”_

  
**“It doesn’t suit you.”**

  
_“What?”_

**“To be serious. You’ve never been serious.”**

  
_“I'm serious when I tell you that I’ll go one day. You may never see me again then.”_

  
**“Before that, I fear me.”**

  
_“Well, well, hear the thunderer kicking the bucket at the loss of his effeminate.”_

  
**“Don’t speak so disparagingly of yourself. We are more than the usual opportunity love - Don’t deny that.”**

  
_“Denial is not, but ridiculous it is, oh, THAT is the breaking point, dearest.”_

  
**“Is it so difficult to accept for you that I need you? And that you need ME?”**

  
_“You need a warm body in your bed and flattery in your ear. That's all. According for me ... I need distraction. I can find it in every household opening the door for me. “_

**“And why do you always come to me then?”**

_“_ _Your room is just a few meters down the hall. I tend to be comfortable. Or lazy, as some would say. “_

  
**“Will you ever stop to slander us? Will you ever stop lying to yourself?“**

  
_“Will you ever stop swinging Mjolnir?”_

  
**“No.”**

_“No. Because this is your nature. Have you ever been fighting against your nature? You’d stood at a loss.”_

  
**“Do you have someone else? Another love? Tell me!”**

  
_“Even if - would you really want to know?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Any comments yet? Want to read some more? I'd love to read your opinions ^^


End file.
